


I'll Run

by IantoPace



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, correct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoPace/pseuds/IantoPace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I kind of corrected it. 5X12 Ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Run

_What the fuck? No fucking way, no **fucking** way!_ “Fuck, fuck, fuck, **fuck** ,” Mickey woke up with the whisper on his lips at the blaring memory of his dream. No: Ian had **not** dumped him, he wasn’t fucking leaving him, he was just kinda lost wherever his shitty mom took him. He heard the vibration of his phone over his heavy breathing. “Holy shit,” He said, his had flashing up to grab it and not wasting time ogling at the name on the screen.

“Hey, Hello?”

"Hey, Mick. You got a car?”

* * *

 

They pulled up in front of the Gallagher’s in some silver car Mickey… borrowed. He had been planning on keeping it, though, if he ended up not crashing it because of the way Ian kept staring at him.

_“The fuck’s wrong?” He had asked after the first ten minutes, a laugh in the words. Even if he had muffled the laugh, he couldn’t rid himself of the smile._

_“Nothing,” Ian had said, still giving him some prince-has-saved-me- &-carried-me-to-safety look. “Just glad you could get me.”_

_"Yeah? Didn’t wanna call your family? You know, the one’s who didn’t have to hotwire a car in the middle of the night?”_

_Ian licked his lips to think on it. Mickey did his best to still give attention to the road while also watching Ian. “Nah. Fiona would ask a shitton of questions, probably bring Debbie and Liam with her and call Lip. I don’t need the onslaught right now. I’m actually pretty tired.”_

_"Alright,” Mickey nodded. “Well then push the seat back and get some shut-eye, princess.” Ian had done just that, smiling at Mickey right up to the point that he fell asleep_.

Mickey pulled Ian out of the passenger’s seat, arranging him into his arms. Yeah, yeah, he had tried to get him over his shoulder but the car limited that ability. _Fucking princess,_ Mickey thought.

"Hey!” Mickey shouted, kicking at the door. It was getting brighter, someone ought to be home and almost awake. Fortunately, Princess stayed deep asleep through his shouting.

The door eventually opened, a young red-head gasping out “Ian! Oh my god, where did you find him?” as she opened the door to let them in.

“He called me. Had me pick him up from some shithole with a meth lab.”

“Wow. Well, um, Fiona is out, I’ll call her-”

“Don’t bother, just let him have a night to sleep.” Mickey carried Ian into the living room and laid him on the couch.

“Oh, uh, alright. Are you sure he’s okay? How long has been been asleep like that?

"I don’t fucking know, somewhere around an hour? Why don't you start gettin’ ready for school or something.”

"It’s four o’clock.”

"Then have breakfast.”

Debbie huffed, not bothering to argue about that, and headed back up to her room. Mickey sat in the chair beside the couch, glad to just be able to watch over the kid again.


End file.
